The Thief Lord
by inuwhat
Summary: When Miroku and Shippou run away they meet a runaway orphan named Kagome. She leads them to a hideout given to them from the great 'thief lord' (inu-yasha) When a detective is out looking for them, the mystery of the thief lord unravels and chaos sprawls


Inuwhat: Hey everyone...this so sucks!!! My so-called _sister_ deleted all the files that I've written up. Only one computer that we all have to share and what? She messes with whatever I save...gr....at least I'm not the only one with these kinds of problems...

ANYWAY. It'll take a while for me to re-do all of those stories. This new story however is taking over "A book of tales" That's cuz that one is so old...

SO GOING ON....

__

This story was built on the story "The Thief Lord" by Cornelia Funk. I changed a lot from beginning to end since I didn't like how it turned out. But read the original book for a better experience okay? It's a real book, not a fanfic. 

I do not own neither InuYasha nor "The Thief Lord" All of such is copyrighted and I do not wish to be sued by either authors. I will never put up a disclaimer after this okay?

Chapter One: Clients

__

Day 1: Morning of Tokyo, Japan

It was what you could call a perfect day in Japan. Not a cloud in sight and it was near winter. The weather was raising the spirits of Myouga. He looked up at his wall. Plaques with "Thank you sir!" or "You found my dog," were scrabbled all over his wall. Nothing worth looking at. Nothing honoring a REAL detective. But that was his job. You can't change a job until you've proven that you're really better than someone who finds wallets and small items for tourists.

He sighed slowly as he slumped into his seat.

"My job sucks..." He turned round in his chair. Up and down, round and round. 

Then there was a knock

A hard knock. 

He sat up. 

It must be another fat bottomed lady filled with screams of losing her purse. He took out a mustache and put it on. After this talk, he might be spotted by her again. That would be terrible. 

Imagine**:** A fat woman pouncing across the street to cry and sob to you if you've found her little purse or doggy yet.

He shook off the terror of it all. 

He cleared his throat. 

"A-hem. You may come in now." 

To his surprise, it was a man that had a scowl on his face with a dainty woman holding a fan following behind.

The woman fanned herself gently and looked at his mustache.

He pulled the mustache off and said quickly, "A disguise. I forgot to take it off."

"Well." he added quickly.

"What can I do for you?" 

"You see. We've had our two nieces run off. My sister in law died and there's no one else to take care of them but us two." the man said.

"I see." Myouga said. He had never found children before. All he ever did as find purses, dogs, missing items or jewelry. 

"My name is Naraku. My wife here is Kagura. We've been looking for them since 8 weeks ago. It was quite an expensive trip here. We're from Hokkaido." 

'Expensive my ass....' Myouga thought. They had rich surrounding the very air they breathed. 

"What are they're names?"

"The older one is Miroku and the younger one is Shippou," Kagura said as she pulled out a picture.

"Can you give me a reason to why they've run away?" Myouga asked, studying the picture. 

The older one had a small grin on his face, his arm around the younger one. It was as if he was trying to protect him.

"You see...Miroku went totally ballistic. He accused us of trying to take away his brother and threw things at us. We can't have children of our own so we felt it would be fine to take the two in. But...then they ran away..." 

Kagura put up the silk fan to hide her face. 

Was that supposed to mean she was crying? It didn't seem so. She sneezed.

"Will you take the case on?" Naraku said sternly. 

"Yes, yes, of course." Myouga said. Age seemed to be getting to him. His back was starting to ache.

They got up after leaving their address and phone number. Yada, yada, yada.

When the door closed, Myouga took a look at the photo.

Miroku and Shippou huh?

This case was going to leave him somewhere he thought. 

Somewhere in back...

~*~*~

He went home after the first shade of orange and red hit the sky. 

He opened his apartment and found his tortoises waiting faithfully by the window.

His house was by the beach so there was always water by his house. Not too close but it was there at high tide. 

The weather was not so sunny anymore. He felt the chills of winter. He picked up his tortoises, and set them in his tub after he put in warm water.

They stared at him with beady eyes.

He flung some lettuce at them.

Paula and Chris.

Those were their names.

He had found them by the beach with hardly any life left but here they were.

He kept his heater on and ate his dinner of box meals with his turtles.

He sighed when he finished.

He went through his suitcase and hung the picture of the kids on the wall. 

The wall was full of pictures but these were the first kids. 

He went to sleep.

Hardly though. 

The kids had faces that glowed like florescent lights in the darkness he was in.

The faces stared at him until night over took his body and he drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~

He woke up bright and early to look for the kids. 

He left some lettuce out for Paula and Chris and went off.

He had put on a disguise. A clever mustache on his face changed him.

He walked around and saw a boy. 

Miroku!

No doubt it was he. He was with some strange boy though. 

He checked by looking into a copy of the picture. He was sure of it. Where was Shippou though? No matter.

He walked toward him but Miroku had begun walking away from the antique shop he was standing in front of. 

He followed.

But then Miroku saw him. At the corner of his eye. 

He tugged on the shirt of the boy next to him.

They whispered.

Then they ran.

They darted off in the same direction at least.

Myouga was shocked.

Had he known that he was being followed by him?

He ran after them.

He saw a glance of them sneaking into a ferry.

He ran like crazy.

When he tried to get on, the conductor stopped him.

"No ticket, no ride." he said to him with slit eyes.

He stopped.

"No you don't understand, those kids over there are-" he was cut off by Miroku talking loudly.

"Grandma, can you tell me another story of your childhood?" Miroku shouted.

"Oh sure, sure." the rag of gray said to him. He only saw her back

The other boy was nowhere to be seen.

"Get off," the conductor said as he pushed him off.

The boat set off and Myouga got up to see Miroku sitting down, hiding it seemed. The so-called grandma got up and waved good-bye with his tongue sticking out. Miroku pulled him down and had him and him hide behind the crowd.

Myouga stamped the floor so angrily that the board on the deck broke. One leg stuck out into the sea. He cursed angrily. 

"Dammit...that little boy..." he said to himself. He yanked his foot out and trotted off

~*~END OF CHAPTER~*~ Review! Dec 1 is my b-day! WHOO!! BYE-BYE! ^_^


End file.
